User talk:Byll
If you want to tell or suggest me something, feel free to post it here. Just click that "leave message" buttom. Welcome to the Wiki ^o^ I think we should start doing this XD ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]]' OK! 17:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC)' Expansion Hey, thanks for the heads up! I now know what to do when I think about expansions. ElvisDitto 09:35, October 24, 2010 (UTC) SSF1 Attack pages. Hey, could SSF1 attacks have pages on this wiki too? It would be very helpful, and I've been needing the animations.... 04:03, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Artwork Esta Bien Me Asegurare This is for hidden lotus http://web.archive.org/web/20071023040108/www.mcleodgaming.com/ssf2sprites/ i used it to go back in time super sonic, super tails i could only find marker, not the other two AT Fixup. Amigo: Starts playing with a latin rythme which causes opponents to taunt uncontrollably until he leaves the screen. Thanks for telling me! I didnt know and i am kinda new at this, so i wont do that anymore. Image guidelines Hello, I was just wondering what the guidelines for including images in articles are, because several of my additions have been reverted, I believe. If you could let me know what the guidelines are, or link me to a page describing them, I would be very grateful. I didn't find anything concrete, but maybe I just looked in the wrong section. Thank you very much. TheLegendofShadow 03:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Como subir una foto? quiero subir cuando aparece que voy a desbloquear a Black Mage Byll i have a flash game question if me and my friends wanted to make a flash game but dont know what software and animation things to use i was wondering if you knew what to use you can reach me by emailing clown_nation1@yahoo.com or riotstarter360 on chatango SSF2 Expansionse I checked the expansion forums and Rogue The Bat has been completed by someone: http://ssf2expansions.motionforum.net/t161-rouge-the-bat-completed She needs to be added to the Expansion Character page under "List of Official Expansions", and I can't edit it myself because the page was locked. Re:SSF1 items Sure I'll help adding the images for the SSF1 items. Images in the game Esas imagenes de los personajes (en el character selection screen) en el juego, como las consigues? Zeldasmash 23:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No. Esas no son. Estoy disiendo las de SSF2, y separadas como estas http://img715.imageshack.us/img715/849/ssfroster.png Hey, I'm new and I've added info, but could you unlock Wario's page. I found out that if you use Solar Flare on Wario he'll be in a dizzy state (Goku too.). Byll. I found them, but how do you get them separaetly? http://img257.imageshack.us/img257/8541/ssf2bug.png 20:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) (Zeldasmash) Disculpe... Recuerda una imagen que hizo usted con los iconos y los personajes de SSF2 en el 2009?, buenoyo me tome el atrevimiento de poner los nuevos iconos y personajes, y también quite a Vegeta y a Renji, ¿No le importa que suba esa imagen, pero claro pongo que yo sólo la mejore y que fue hecha por usted nickelodeondos 23:16, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Image 64892.jpg Image 64892.jpg was not a duplicate file. Cleod9 edited the grass and dirt in the stage during v0.4b. IStoleThePies 14:31, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Mushroom Kingdom Hey man, Mushroom Kingdom is on the Mcleodgaming Dojo, so go to modes, adventure, and you will see the mushrom kingdom. SmasherLink 04:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC)SmasherLink Badges and awards? I recently created a new wiki for school. I saw that on my page I could get badges for doing certain things. Could we have that one this wiki? ElvisDitto 04:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) 2 Questions ¿Puedo poner un video mio en mi pagina de usuario?, ¿Puedo tener mi firma como esta ahora? →[[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nicke']][[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|'lodeon']]' ' 18:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Bueno, gracias [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nicke']][[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|'lodeon']]' ' 22:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Black Mage Por cierto tengo una petición, que sólo los auto confirmados editen los poderes que tienen animaciones... ya me canse de revertir. [[User:Nickelodeondos|'Nicke']][[User_talk:Nickelodeondos|'lodeon']]' ' 23:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) File:GohanIBC01.png You deleted File:GohanIBC01.png because you said Background Characters don't need pics like that. Then why does Vegeta have a pic like that? He is no longer a playable character. IStoleThePies 14:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Expansion characters page I was thinking, the Expansion characters page should include the the images of expansion characters from the second Dojo within a Gallery (and of course, the images would say that expansions were originally planned to be shown on the Dojo). Also, can you change the text were it says "Expansions Forums" to "Expansion Forums". IStoleThePies 23:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Untitled.png Why did you delete that? All three versions of the AT are different; one has an image of a body inside it, as well as being wider than the new one, while the one you deleted had a different design, was shorter, used different colors and was shaded differently than the new one. They did not have the same appearance. PS: Can you see if you can edit the Expansion Characters page as I requested? IStoleThePies 21:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Traducciones y ayuda He creado una wiki en español para los que no entienden inglés, lo he hecho administrador, y le pido su ayuda para traducir Nickelodeon ''' 22:36, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ruleset typos The page for the ruleset has some typos, and since I can't fix them, you might want to. Here are the sentences with typos: #Failing or '''breking any of these rules will result in consequences (see below). #▪ User names have to appropriate and musn't be something vulgar. #Opinions and "my favourite"-style passages should not be added to articles. #This includes feeling the page with foreign links to websites outside McLeodGaming and related, feeling the page with images of the Wiki's galleries or creating short articles with unnecesaryinformation. #▪ Do not create an articles complaing or suggesting things about games ideas, especially for Super Smash Flash 2. User Pages and Talk Pages are for that. This will be regared as either vandalism or spam. #▪ Do not create blogs or forums about upcoming Super Smash Flash-related media, that means no Super Smash Flash 3 discussions. #To create one just follow this code':['[User:Your username here/sig}} and customize the way you want. #▪ An user must have 1,000 or more edits (talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). ▪ An user must be relatively active. ▪ An user cannot have ever been blocked. ▪ An user that reverts every kind of vadalism or spam. #Note that bans may vary per user, each ban becomes longer than the previous one. #▪ For new registered editors, it will result in a month ban with no warning, it may vary depending which rule was broken. How they should be fixed: #Failing or breaking any of these rules will result in consequences (see below). #▪ User names have to appropriate and mustn't be something vulgar. #Opinions and "my favorite"-style passages should not be added to articles. #This includes filling the page with foreign links to websites outside McLeodGaming and related, filling the page with images of the Wiki's galleries or creating short articles with unnecessary information. #▪ Do not create articles complaining or suggesting things about games ideas, especially for Super Smash Flash 2. User Pages and Talk Pages are for that. This will be regarded as either vandalism or spam. #▪ Do not create blogs or forums about upcoming Super Smash Flash-related media, which means no Super Smash Flash 3 discussions. #To create one, just follow this code': ['[User:Your username here/sig}} and customize the way you want. #▪ A''' user must have 1,000 or more edits (talk page, blog and forum contributions do not count). ▪ '''A user must be relatively active. ▪ A''' user cannot have ever been blocked. ▪ '''A user must revert every kind of vandalism or spam. #Note that bans may vary per user; each ban becomes longer than the previous one. #▪ For new registered editors, it will result in a month ban with no warning; it may vary depending which rule was broken. IStoleThePies 21:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Byll Can you tell Cleod9 to create F-Zero Locations Like F-Zero Grand Prix, F-Zero Grand Prix:Big Blue and F-Zero Grand Prix:Mute City Please And I talk To you more Later on. Byll What's Up So Can You Tell Cleod9 To Create F-Zero locations like F-Zero Grand Prix, F-Zero Grand Prix:Big Blue,F-Zero Grand Prix:Mute City Please Thank You,and i talk to you Later on.Latrellnator 15:05, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Latrellnator Worst articles I just found out today, one stupid user Dfon seriously spamming this wiki. He wrote some worst articles with some characters, who are not confirmed characters in SSF2 (as far as I know). I completely cleaned up those articles and put them into "Deletion" category. I'll make sure, only important information will be posted here. Take care! Joker's name, cheating is my game! RE: Especulacion Ok, ahora solo me dedicare a revertir vandalismo o arreglar cosas que se vean mal en la wiki. Nickelodeon ' 23:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Contribuir a la wiki Cuál es la plantilla para q se elimine una página? 'Nickelodeon ''' 21:46, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Hecho, pags. marcadas para eliminar, gracias. 21:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Nickelodeon '''